Sudden changes
by Ncis girl Rita
Summary: Suddenly Alex changes ,And everyone is kind of suprised But the real question is WHY ?
1. Sudden change

You need to know this before I start my story** Sean** was in a car bomb but he survived and this car bomb was made by Amanda and of course** Alex** was so worried about him . And this story is after this car bomb with 3 weeks .

(Nikita entered Alex's room )

Nikita: Hey , Alex wake up … Alex wake up

(Nikita then looked at Alex and saw that she is not waking up then she checked her palls and she saw that she is barely alive then she started screaming until Michael came )

Michael : what is going on?

Nikita : call the EMT's now

(Michael rushed and carried Alex and took her to medical )

The Doctor : what happened ?

Nikita : I don't know when I came to her room in the morning and tried to wake her up but she didn't wake up

The Doctor : ok , I will see what is wrong with her .

Michael : what do you think happened?

Nikita : I really don't know but …..

( Sean entered the room in a rush when he saw Nikita and Michael standing )

Sean: what happened ? what is going on with Alex ?

Nikita : we don't know .

(after 20 minutes )

Sean: why is the doctor taking so long ?

Nikita: just calm down Alex is going to be fine.

( but deep inside Nikita there was this fear of losing Alex as the fear that Sean was feeling . she was so feared that she stared to remember her times with Alex , every time they went on a mission or when she saved Alex , all the good times and the bad times that they were in and how they got out of this bad times suddenly ….)

The doctor : she tried to kill her self with drugs , she overdose drugs

Nikita : Drugs….. she is clean . I helped her get clean

Sean : it's all my fault I made her choose between me and Division. and when she didn't answer me I left and I never took her phone calls until Michael told me that she may need some back up , and that was the first time I saw her in 2 weeks

Nikita: You made her .. what ? you made her choose between you and Division?

Michael : That's why she was so angry. Lately I noticed that she was taking her anger out on the suspects we were chaising . And when I tried to talk to her on what is going on with her she just tried to change the subject .

Nikita : when can we see her ?

The doctor : you can see her now but she still didn't wake up .

( The three of the entered her room and looked at Alex thinking why would she try to kill herself )

(after 15 to 20 minutes )

(Alex started waking up and she looked around to see where she was , who is there and what was happening )

Nikita: Hey there (Alex is trying to fully open her eyes and then she saw that Nikita , Michael , Sean , Owen , Ryan , Birkoff and Sonia ).

Alex: why ! Why am I still alive ? ( Alex then started crying and thinking that she did a sin by not dying and staying alive . Everybody started looking at her amazed of her not being happy of still being alive )

Nikita: Are you ok ,sweetie ?

Alex : Noo, I am not ok. I was suppose to be dead .

Nikita: What are you saying ? Are you hearing what are you saying ?

Sean: What is going on Alex ? You want to die?

Alex: yes, I want to die you know why Sean cuz you asked me to choose between you and love to you against Nikita and division ? How can I choose ? you tell me. I mean will I choose Nikita the one whose been like a mother to me or my love that kind of through me under the bus . That is why I decided to Quit and live my life like I want to not how you want it Sean . That is why Ryan my resignation will be on your desk in couple of hours .

Nikita: WHATTT ?

( everyone kind of were in a shock after they heard what Alex said ,Then the Doctor came in )

Doctor : you look good now but we still want to do some tests .

Alex : when can I get out of here ?

Doctor: in couple of days.

Alex : That won't do , I am getting out of here now .

(Alex started getting up and got of the bed but Sean tried to stop her and Nikita tried too , Alex was barely walking when she went to her room and closed the door and after couple of hours she got out of the room with a letter of resignation in her hand and a bag of her cloths in the other and started walking to Ryan's office when she saw Sean on her way )

Sean: Alex please let's just talk about it .

Alex: There is nothing to talk about .

(Alex then enters Ryan's office and Nikita and Michael were there and Sean went to the office after her)

Alex: Here is my resignation

Nikita: you can't do that .

Alex :I just did .

(Then Alex went to the elevator and she went up . it was like a slow motion , and everybody was watching her leave and everyone started thinking about the weird behavior , and unexpected but only in Nikita's mind was that Alex never behaved in a weird way but there is have to be a reason Nikita was thinking that Alex the girl that never did these things but suddenly she changed )


	2. Second Mole

(The next morning after Alex left .here is the situation in division )

Michael: Good morning

Nikita : where is the good about it ? Alex left , the whole team is destroyed , Sean is devastated and I ….

Can't believe that she left me , she was like my little sister .

Michael : she is still like your little sister ,but she is just in a tough spot , and she needs you , you suppose to be with her like you were when she was a drug addict and you helped her get clean . she just needs her big sister Nikita.

Nikita: The problem is that I don't know where is she , she just left and didn't tell me where she was going ?

Michael: Didn't she tell you where she was going ?

Nikita: No , she didn't

Michael: Maybe Sean knows where she is ?

Nikita : you really think that after all what he did , she would tell him where she was going , after he pressured her to leave division ,because of the pressure she started using drugs again . I am not saying that he is a bad guy but I think that he pressured her this time more than ever and the pain of her arm , she just cracked and saw that going back to the drugs may help her to get away from the pain ….

(Suddenly Ryan and Owen enter the room )

Ryan: Amanda surfaced again .

Nikita: I am not going after Amanda without Alex.

Ryan: Nikita , I know that Alex is dear to you but …

Nikita: But what ? we need to work without her . This is your fault you never was suppose to accept her resignation .

Owen : what was he suppose to do Nikita ? you tell him , What will you have done if you were in his place?

(Nikita couldn't answer the question and Owen was right she know that Owen and Ryan were right but because she is so sad that Alex left she just took her anger on everyone else and she knew that Amanda was after the people that she cared about and Alex is one them , she was afraid that something will happen to her )

Nikita: I will only work in one condition .

Ryan : Name it ?

Nikita : I want Birkhoff to look for Alex and find her before Amanda finds out that she left division and tell me so I can go and try to bring her back in division

Ryan : you got it and Owen can help too.

Owen : Sure ,I can

( after that they all went to get briefed and Suddenly ….)

Amanda on the screen : Hello , Division

( they all looked amazed because they knew that Amanda doesn't have the cryptograph . Then how was she getting through the system)

Amanda : Hello, Nikita .

Nikita : What do you want ?

Amanda : You are all here except Alex .

(Nikita looked so amazed that Amanda knew what was going on in division so fast )

Amanda : ohhh.. I forgot she left you and division and her boyfriend Sean . Where is She Sean ? I would like to say hello to her .

Sean (angrily ) : if you touch one hair of hers I will kill you .

Amanda : you don't even know where is she ,Do you ?

( After some couple of seconds when Amanda saw that he didn't answer )

Amanda : I thought so.. But I know where she is ..

(Then Amanda shows a video of Alex walking down the street with some other guy and they were holding each others hand )

Nikita: if you touch herrr , I will kill you.

Amanda : we will see about that, you still don't know were she is ? Have Fun Nikita . See you in Alex's funeral . Bye Bye

Nikita: How the hell on earth can Amanda know where Alex is before us ?

Sean : who was that guy with her ?

Nikita : could be a friend .

Sean : A friend that is holding Alex's hand ?

Ryan: I've seen that guy before .

Sean : who is he ?

Ryan : I can't remember

Nikita: it's not important who is he , can we focus on finding Alex before Amanda hurts her .

Ryan : Birkhoff and Sonia find Alex . Owen , Nikita , Michael , Sean my office now .

( When they were on there way to Ryan's office , Birkhoff whispered in Sonia's ear)

Birkhoff : Were you the one that sent to Amanda that Alex left division .

(because she was the mole but only Birkhoff knew that )

Sonia : No I didn't . I would never do that . I only write whatever you tell me to write .

(Birkhoff started thinking if Sonia didn't write to Amanda , how would she know that Alex left division . Only Owen , Nikita , Michael ,Sean , Sonia, Ryan and him . if Sonia didn't write Then how did Amanda know )


End file.
